I Don't Need to WANT to Believe, I KNOW!
by dress-shoes24
Summary: “Scully, this isn’t a joke! This is really it! I knew the moment that Dumbledore pulled out his Put-Outer in the first chapter that it was real." What Mulder didn't know was how one woman could transfigure his heart. TXF/HP cross. FM/MM DS/CB
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_Hey, here's my new story! Please let me know what you think of it!

_**I Don't Need to WANT to Believe…I KNOW. **_

_By dress-shoes24_

**Mulder POV**

Sometimes, and this is rare, but sometimes an idea will strike like lightning. And when it hits like that, there is no escaping it. I become totally and completely absorbed, even more than usual and unable to shake my sense of rightness and truth. No, I have not proved it, but I don't need to. I can feel in my heart the correctness of what I am saying. It's an overwhelming, heady sensation that I have no desire to shake. It's odd, though,

how this particular experience presented itself…

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was just last night when a stranger at the bar approached me. He was wearing a long, flowing, indigo cloak.

"Mulder…" His voice was like sandpaper, dry and crackling.

"How do you know my name?" I responded, surprised by the strange appearance of the dark hooded figure. The stranger ignored my question.

"Take it. Read," he said as he thrust a battered hard-back book into my wary hand. "It is the answer to every question you have ever dared to ask." I stared at the book dumbfounded, wondering what this mystical book might unveil. I heard the swish of his cloak and looked up to ask again who this man was, and found myself speaking to nobody. He had gone.

I returned my gaze to the book in my hand, which had no cover, seeking to find the title. My confusion increased ten fold.

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _

Little did I know that this book would change my entire life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Narrator POV**

"Mulder, what the hell are you reading? We have work to do," Scully said, impatiently tapping the toe of her boot on the industrial gray carpet. Mulder did not look up, totally engrossed.

"Mulder?" Again, no response.

"Mulder?" Silence.

"Seriously, Mulder, what are you reading?" Scully was genuinely intrigued now. He closed the book, but kept it in his hands.

"I've been here reading all night," Mulder said slowly. "Scully, I think I have the answer." Scully's whole disposition changed at once. She bent closer to Mulder over the desk, eyes alight with intensity and excitement.

"What do you mean?" She breathed. "In this book? What is this book, Mulder?" He looked suddenly hesitant and shoved the book aside.

"I'll tell you when we get there. Scully, we're going to England. And we have to be there by September first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny Weasley sat in the crowded Muggle taxi, irritably blowing her long fiery hair out of her face. She was nervous and high strung. They drove by a horsey, calmly drinking from a stream. If only she could be that horsey, so calm, not about to attempt anything reckless or potentially damaging to the comfortable life she'd learned to enjoy. But that's not all she could damage. This could be harmful to the whole wizard race. But she had to do it. Dumbledore had told her to do it. She knew not why…but she felt that she must obey.

They arrived at King's Cross Train Station at a quarter to eleven. Right on time to meet _them. _She'd never seen them before but knew just what to look for. The man, the silly, silly man, was standing what he must have imagined to be inconspicuously beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The woman, whose hair was remarkably like Bill's if not in style, in length and color, was muttering what looked to be some form of complaint to the man.

"I have to take a pee," Ginny told her mother as she watched Harry, Ron and Hermione prepare to disappear through the solid wall.

"Well, hurry dear. The train is going to be leaving in ten minutes," her mother told her.

"Yeah, mum. It'll only take a minute." She began to walk slowly toward the man and woman, her eyes begging entrance into his. He returned her stare steadily, as if he had expected her. She motioned for him to follow, mouthing the word "come". They came.

Ginny lead them to the girl's loo. The man, oddly enough, had no reservations in entering with the both of the ladies.

"How? How do we get on?" He asked urgently.

"Mulder…get on _what?_" Scully asked, confused. Both Mulder and Ginny ignored her.

"You'll need to put this on." Ginny tossed the stolen invisibility cloak to them.

"But how will we get on the platform? We're mere Muggles."

"Hold on just one second. Muggles? Cloaks?_ England?_" The pieces started coming together for Scully, "Mulder. Why have you brought me here?"

"Now don't get mad, Scully. Hear me out –"

"We don't have the time!" Ginny interjected. "Explain on the train. I've got Muggles to smuggle!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shock was plain on Scully's face after what Mulder had explained to her once they were safely on the train.

"You're crazy. I.…this…this is an irrational hallucination!" Mulder immediately jumped to his feet, the remarkable invisibility cloak falling gracefully to the ground. "Open your eyes! Look around you! We're on the _Hogwarts Express!" _

"We-we can't be…The Hogwarts Express doesn't exist!" Mulder let out a laugh of dark mirth.

"Why can't you believe your own eyes, Scully? How can you explain the cloak? It's real, as real as you and me! There is no other logical explanation!"

"Logical!?" Scully shrieked, "There is nothing logical about this, Mulder!" And then she fainted.

"Scully! Chocolate! I need chocolate!" Mulder cried.

"Don't be stupid, Mulder," Ginny, who had been watching this scene take place, half amused and half exasperated, said. "That only works for Dementor visits. Chocolate doesn't cure a faint."

"Oh, right…well, she is going to be okay, isn't she?" He was nervous.

"Yes. But I think it'd be kinder just to let her sleep off the shock. I'm going to go change."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Scully awoke, she was in a bed. She had no idea where, but all around her were chamber potties.

"Thank heavens!" She whispered, and immediately abandoned her pants.

"Scully? Are you awake?" Mulder's voice echoed in the long hall of toilets.

"Yeah, Mulder, I'm here. Give me a second." As she emerged from the stall, Mulder's excited face greeted her.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?! We're here! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I spoke briefly to the master here, and we have to meet with him this afternoon." Mulder's enthusiasm could not be muffled (even by a muffler, probably).

"Why, frankly, Mulder, no. I can _not_ believe it. It's really tripping me out, actually. Where have you taken me? Is this some sick joke? Because I'm not laughing, Mulder, I'm not laughing!" Scully began hyperventilating and Mulder began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Scully, this isn't a joke! This is really it! I knew the moment that Dumbledore pulled out his Put-Outer in the first chapter that it was real. Although…we learn later that it's really called a Deluminator…but that's irrelevant! I've been right the whole time, Scully. I knew there was more than this shallow, lowly life of mere humans! There's more out there Scully! I don't need to _want _to believe anymore…I _know_!"

"Mulder…you're crazy." She enunciated each word slowly and deliberately, as if speaking to a first grader…or a crazy person.

"You'll see, Scully…now come on! I'll prove it to you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part Two**_

"…So you see, your little quest, though noble, has been misleading and dangerous to all Wizardkind," Dumbledore concluded.

"So all this time…I've been searching for aliens and it's really been…wizards?" The last word came out of Mulder's mouth in a low sigh.

"I'm afraid so. And you've asked some very prudent questions that simply cannot be answered without outing us. The man you know as The Cigarette Smoking Man is simply a wizard trying to mislead such go-getters as yourself." Mulder sat in silence as he Albus continued to answer all the questions he had yet to ask.

"You were simply too tenacious and unwilling to let it alone. I, personally, felt you have the right to know. As a matter of fact, I think it time you know what really happened to your sister. She was a witch. And it was not an alien, as you called it, which took her. It was Lord Voldemort. I am so very grieved to be the one who has to tell you that she is dead." It was his worst fear come true. It had been a suspicion that had begun to plague him from the moment he laid his eyes on that book.

"Now," Dumledore said, "you have one week here before we send you back to your Muggle lives. I have assigned you each a teacher to watch out for you and show you around. They are waiting in the Great Hall. Be careful to wait until the students have gone to their classes before wandering around. We don't want too many questions asked about your identities. Here are some robes. Enjoy your week."

After changing into their robes, Mulder and Scully made their way to the Great Hall. There, waiting for them, was a severe looking witch and a transparent man, floating slightly above her.

Mulder's breath caught in his throat. Her crimson robes complimented by her deep green eyes reminded him suddenly of happy Christmas's past. Her expression softened slightly as he gazed, fascinated, into her eyes.

"Mulder…you okay?" Scully's voice ripped him away from his fantasies and back into reality. _Reality. She's real._ The thought warmed his heart and soul.

"Umm, yeah. I'm…wonderful…" Mulder sighed, still staring into those luscious green eyes.

"Urm, hello! I am Professor McGonagall," she said breathlessly. "Of course, you can call me Minerva."

"Minerva…" Mulder whispered softly, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"And you are…?" Scully said loudly, addressing the ghost.

"Professor Binns. You may call me Cuthbert. Or Berty, if you prefer."

"Nice to meet you Berty. Now, shall we get going? I'm still not quite convinced of this." Scully said impatiently. She was surprised, but pleased, when Mulder didn't reprimand her. But then he was a little busy, still staring into those emerald eyes, not hidden by her tasteful square glasses.

"Shall we?" Berty said, extending his transparent arm toward her. Scully attempted to take it, but couldn't, having the sensation of having stuck her hand in a bucket of ice. Strangely enough, it wasn't an especially unpleasant sensation. She smiled and followed him out of the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva knew that she was supposed to be educating Mulder. That was why she had been assigned to him. She knew the history, not as well as Professor Binns, but well enough to be able to tell him the important points of history that he was supposed to be hearing. But somehow, they never got to that. They wandered around the warm castle, which had been her home for so long, which she never really appreciated the beauty of before his face lit up the world for her. They talked and laughed. He asked her about herself, held doors open for her, and eventually, nervously took her hand in his. She blushed with pleasure and squeezed his hand in reassurance of requited affections. They ended up under a beech tree, late at night, her head resting contentedly on his shoulder. His arm was wound tightly around her waist. They had spent the whole day together, and never had either of them had a better day.

"You know what?" Minerva asked teasingly as Mulder stroked her hair, which she had let out of its tight bun, and kissed her forehead.

"What?"

"I'm not ready for bed yet." She pointed her wand at the lake and sent a well-aimed ball of water into his face.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" Mulder laughed, jumping to his feet and heading for the lake. She knew he had no chance against her and her wand in a water fight, but somehow she let it sit, forgotten in the grass as she followed him happily in to the lake. They splashed and played and flirted for a half an hour, as neither of them have done before, neither of them having ever found someone with which they could be totally themselves. After a while they emerged, dripping and laughing from the lake. They collapsed on the shore and simply held each other. Again, they were captivated in each other's eyes. They felt themselves moving closer before they had consciously made a decision to do so. They were far too close now. He captured her lips in a kiss. There was no more pretending. This was a magic far beyond anything Minerva had ever encountered. This was love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what would you like to see first? The grounds, the halls, the trophy room? Everything has a history, it's own unique story. Unvarying and unchanging, completely reliable, unlike most other sciences and studies." Berty explained. His passion enthralled Scully. She understood him. Things that he said interested her and she was more captivated by him than anyone she'd ever met before.

No one had ever reacted to him the way Scully did. She made him feel good about himself, encouraged. She made him want to be a more interesting teacher...a better teacher…a better person. They were so similar to each other, understanding the poetry and the beauty of history, fact, and _truth_. She had never known anyone with whom she had more in common, with whom she felt she could talk and express her deepest emotions to. It was something deeper than the relationship she had with her best friend, Mulder. It was something more. It wasn't something that had to be obtained through, or even needed physicality. It was totally in the heart and soul, and something as trivial the lack of body seemed unimportant to how she was feeling right now.

He had no idea he could feel like this. He was, after all, a ghost. An imprint, a mere shadow of what he used to be. He didn't know that he could _feel_ like this, so strongly. It was more than he could comprehend. After so many years of the same, unchanging death, she had come and turned his world upside down. It was all encompassing, overwhelming, the most wonderful sensation he had ever experienced in his life or in his death. It was waking him up. And when her arm brushed his, he could almost feel the warmth of it. His existence was worth going through to have this day with Dana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

. They had a few dinners with Ginny to thank her for her service and make sure she knew never to mention this to anyone else. They became good friends during these dinners and promised to write to each other when, at the end of the week, Mulder and Scully returned to the United States.

The rest of the week passed in a blaze of sunshine, joy and pure, unadulterated love. And then Sunday came and it was over. They stood in Minnie's office to say their final goodbyes. Tears were slowly but steadily sliding down sadly smiling faces as they faced their respective loves, neither pair paying any attention to what the other was doing. Scully and Berty were talking and laughing as they always did, as that was really the only thing they could do. Mulder and Minnie were embracing, holding, tenderly kissing one another as a way of saying adios. It was then that Professor Dumbledore entered the room to insist the agents leave. But he brought with him hope and happiness.

"I've spoken to the Ministry," he said, "And I have set up a way to connect your office fire to the Floo Network. So this does not have to be 'goodbye' but simply 'see you later'. Love like this can withstand all obstacles."

The End

_**A/N:**_ I know that this is a little out there, even for me, but I thought these characters truly deserved it. I was watching The X-Files one evening and I realized that they neither of them really ever get their happy ending, until the end. But, personally, I always thought that Mulder and Scully were best friends and not lovers. I got the sense that they were both settling, and they truly deserved some really good people that they could love. That's why I thought of McGonagall and Binns. She just rox my sox and because we know very little about him, just that he is very dedicated to his teaching, there was a lot that I felt I could explore with him. So there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
